El final de Bleach versión de una fan
by Kitty 1999
Summary: Este one shot es solo una interpretacion de la autora MitSuzuki3 de Wattpad sobre como debio finalizar Bleach OJO este fic no es para ofender a nadie si eres sensible por favor no leas y si eres madura deja criticas constructivas


**_PUBLIQUE EL FIC DE LA AUTORA CON SU PERMISO_** MitSuzuki3 **DE WATTPAD**

 **SUBI ESTE FIC POR GUSTO PERSONAL MI INTERPRETACIÓN DE ESTE SHOT ES QUE JUHA COMO EL VILLANO QUE ES APROVECHO LA DEBILIDAD EMOCIONAL DE ORIHIME APARTE LOS PODERES DE ELLA PODRIAN REESCRIBIR COMPLETAMENTE LA HISTORIA ESE SERIA UN PODER QUE POSIBLEMENTE TODO VILLANO QUISIERA NO LO SE COMO DIGO ES MI PROPIA INTERPRETACION ASI QUE INTERPRETEN EL FIC COMO LES DE LA GANA.**

 ** _OJO NO SOY FAN DEL ICHIHIME Y TAMPOCO DEL ICHIRUKI LA COSA AQUI ES PAREJA NO SOY NADA FAN DE PAREJAS INVENTADAS POR LOS FANDOMS O CANON LA VERDAD ME VALIA MADRES CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA ICHIGO SI SE HUBIESE QUEDADO SOLO O CON TATSUKI O CON CHAD ME VALIA ASI QUE DEJEN DE DECIR QUE APOYO A UNA Y DESPRECIO A LA OTRA OK_**

 ** _Bleach pertenece a su creador Tite Kubo_**

 ** _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Rukia y Renji llaman a su hija, quien llega a la sala junto con Kazui.

 **\- ¡Mamá! ¡Él también es un shinigami!** –dice Ichika muy sorprendida.

El pequeño de cabello naranja solo atina a sonreír.

 **-Supongo que será igual de llorón que su padre ¿no?** –se burlaba aquel chico de coleta roja.

Este llorón fue el que te ganó, ¿recuerdas? –le replica el adulto pelinaranja mientras seguían peleándose entre ellos.

 **\- ¡No deberían pelearse!** –dijo Inoue con su voz mientras sostenía un plato.

 **-¡La pelea de Chad ya va a empezar! ¡Vamos a sentarnos a verla!** –Replicó la chica shinigami mientras los golpeaba a ambos y se sentaba junto con los demás.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la tele mientras observaban la pelea.

En el sofá, Ichigo sentado junto con el niño Kazui, a lado de él, Renji quien tenía a Rukia sosteniendo a su hija.

También estaban las hermanas de Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu. Keigo y Mizuiro, sus compañeros de clase con los que pasó muy poco tiempo y su mejor amiga, Tatsuki.

Esa escena era perfecta.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Todos ahí sentados en paz esperando por ella.

 **-Ya va a empezar Orihime, ven aquí.** -la llamó la persona de la que estaba enamorada tanto tiempo.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar ser llamada finalmente por su nombre, y por esa persona.

Rápidamente se acercó a ellos, a esa escena tan perfecta que tenía enfrente.

Pero algo extraño sucedió, la escena empezó a volverse borrosa.

Poco a poco frente a ella todo se iba tornando negro, parecía como si aquella escena se alejara de ella, ya no podía escuchar más los sonidos y todo se iba rodeando de un completo negro.

Oscuridad total. Ahí se encontraba Inoue.

 **-¿Te gusta, este futuro?**

Sin duda alguna era la voz de Yhwach.

"Es cierto" Inoue finalmente reaccionó y recordó donde se encontraba. Ella estaba a espaldas de Ichigo, protegiéndolo de Yhwach...entonces él atacó y todo se volvió negro...

 **-Dime, ¿te gusta este futuro?-** preguntó de nuevo aquella voz.

Inoue tembló al escucharlo de nuevo, y ver como poco a poco aparecía frente a ella, saliendo de esa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

 **-Ese es un futuro que tú puedes tener. ¿Ese es tu futuro perfecto no es así?** -siguió diciéndole el líder de los quincys mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.- ¿Sabes? Yo puedo hacer que se haga realidad.-estando cada vez más cerca de ella, hasta tomar aquel prendedor que su querido hermano mayor le había regalado.

 **-¿De qué hablas?** -respondió la chica asustada tratando de alejarse de él.

 **-¿De qué? ¿Lo viste no es así? Aquella escena tan familiar, donde eras completamente feliz. "Orihime".**

Al escuchar su nombre salir de la voz de él, recordó a Ichigo llamándola.

 **-Yo puedo hacer que tengas ese futuro. Tu futuro perfecto junto a Ichigo. Sin que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ustedes.** -de nuevo dijo Yhwach.

Inoue solamente se quedó en silenció al recordar y escuchar todo eso.

 **-Lo único que tienes que hacer es, ayudarme. Como lo viste en tu futuro, nadie va a estar triste ni nada**.-le replicaba Yhwach.

 **-¿Qué estás pensando?-** dijo la pelinaranja con un tono de enojo en su voz.

 **-Solo quiero que tú cumplas tu futuro. Tú sabes que si Ichigo me derrota, se quedará por siempre en la sociedad de almas. Por sus poderes ahora, no podrá regresar al mundo humano. Él se quedara junto a la otra shinigami. ¿Es ese el futuro que deseas?**

 **-¡Pero Kurosaki-kun...!**

 **-Lo viste, ¿verdad?-** recalcaba una vez más Yhwach- En tu futuro no hay nadie triste. **Tu futuro es el mejor para todos, todos siguen vivos y felices. ¿No es eso lo que desea Ichigo también?**

Inoue no podía olvidar aquella escena de su mente, y la felicidad que esta le provocaba. ¿En verdad estaría bien? Aquella escena era tan perfecta, todos estaban felices. Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan...No había nadie que estuviera triste. ¿Estaba bien aceptar su propuesta? Sus sentimientos por Kurosaki-kun eran muy grandes. Después de todo, era por él que estaba ahí. También quería protegerlo. Imaginar aquel final que le contaba Yhwach era demasiado fácil.

 **-¿Entonces, me ayudarías Orihime?** –la miró Yhwach mientras le quitaba el prendedor azul que amarraba su cabello.

Las imágenes de Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, el papá de Kurosaki-kun, el papa de Ishida-kun. Todas esas imágenes pasaron por su mente. Y finalmente la de Ichigo. La de Kurosaki-kun llamándola por su nombre. Finalmente mirándola, tal vez no igual que como miraba a Rukia. Pero al menos la estaba mirando. Inoue sabia, que tal como lo decía Yhwach al terminar la batalla y ganar, él se quedaría con Rukia. Porque él estaba hecho para ser shinigami. Para proteger a los demás. Sabía que sobre todo Kurosaki-kun estaría feliz de quedarse a lado de Rukia. Porque siempre es lo que quiso. Por eso estaban ahí peleando. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía Inoue de destruir aquello?

La oportunidad que Yhwach le estaba ofreciendo.

Si no era ahora, ella perdería por siempre a Kurosaki, al igual que la vez que trató de darle el beso y no pudo. Tenía que actuar. Era su turno de tener lo que ella siempre deseó. ¿Acaso eso la volvía egoísta? En ese momento solamente pudo empezar a llorar. Ella sabía que si Kurosaki se enteraba, la odiaría. Pero no podía detener sus sentimientos hacía él.

 _ **"Solamente... te quiero tanto que quiero tenerte para mi".**_

Yhwach sostuvo aquel prendedor azul que significaba tanto para ella y sonrió de manera cruel.

Inoue mirando al suelo mientras lloraba le respondió a Yhwach con una voz muy baja

.. **...si**

Y tras la oscuridad que lentamente les fue rodeando solamente se escuchó el sonido de aquel prendedor rompiéndose.

 **Nos leemos luego**


End file.
